PROJECT SUMMARY ? Immunology Core (Basic Science Core) The overall goal of the Immunology Core is to provide Duke HIV/AIDS scientists, clinicians, collaborators, and trainees access to an innovative, state-of-the-art, and standardized repertoire of immunologic assays that can comprehensively and deeply interrogate the immunologic space in response to HIV-1 infection, vaccination, co-infections, and cure strategies. The Immunology Core will continue to address gaps in the field. Three key examples of accomplishments to date are the following: 1) Provided implementation and training of standardized neutralization, binding, and cellular assays to national and international laboratories, such that diverse studies across multiple laboratories can now be directly and rigorously compared for advancing the science to the next phase. 2) Fostered innovation of new assay development and analysis for multiple simultaneous measurements, significantly advancing the depth and breadth of immunological information (i.e. global virus panels for neutralization breadth, immune monitoring assays for TB, flu, malaria, and typhoid, PK and functional ADA assays for broadly neutralizing antibodies, comprehensive array of Fc effector function assays, Env characterization on infected cells, novel analytical algorithms, and training for flow cytometric analyses (such as FLowPET) to integrate complex immunological data and multiplex binding breadth assays. 3) Provided scientific training and mentoring to Duke young investigators, resulting in R01 and P01 awards, high-impact publications, and career development opportunities. 4) Implemented a recharge system to provide services to the CFAR community. Thus, the Immunology Core investigators have a strong history together and are uniquely poised to tackle newly emerging gaps in the field of HIV-1 immunology. The Duke CFAR?s priority areas for innovative research at Duke are supported by the science and technology offered by the Immunology Core: 1) the ?Southern HIV Epidemic?, 2) HIV Co-Morbidities and Co-Infections, 3) Latency and Eradication, 4) Health Disparities, 5) Vaccine Design and Evaluation, 6) Mental Health and Substance Abuse, 7) the HIV Organ Policy Equity (HOPE) Act, and 8) Emerging Infections. The Immunology Core?s assay platform and commitment to innovation is ideally suited for support of the Duke CFAR priority areas and Specific Aims, as well as broadly covering the current and emerging needs of the Duke CFAR community of scientists and clinicians. As part of the overall Duke CFAR Aims, the Core will provide advanced assays and technologies to CFAR investigators, provide support and training for early stage investigators, and support NIH initiatives (PAVEG, HVTN, IMPAACT, HPTN, CHAVI-ID/CHAVD, MIG, CURE, EQAPOL) and collaborative partnerships with other CFARs.